Sword and Shield
by Thessian Shadow
Summary: For Ronnie, being a copper had both hurt and healed him in his worst times. The same could be said for Natalie. The coincidence that they would be so close over thirty years made sense... If they believed in such things. One acts as a sword and the other as the shield, but when their roles are reversed, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

1.

It had been relatively quiet in the incident room over the last few days. The trial had kept everyone a little distant as of late. Truth be told, Crown v. Valentine wasn't looking good at all. The defense barrister had done a bang up job of discrediting a few witnesses as well as making a good copper look like one on the take by a lowlife drug dealer now in Venezuela. Regardless, it still had to be business as usual when calls came in. One of the targets of the current case was sitting at his desk looking at his computer monitor with a blank expression; blue screen displaying the weather and time reflecting on the lenses of his glasses that were propped up on his forehead. He had just decided to shut his eyes when footsteps came down the hallway and voices became clearer. Unfortunately, one belonged to someone he hadn't spoken much to lately.

"You'd never guess who I ran into the other day while out on a walk." It was DS Matt Devlin who spoke first.

"Go on." Alesha Phillips answered. No doubt they had been out looking for something to use in the trial.

"Roland Kirk." Matt said as he shrugged off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair. "He was hanging about with Nate again."

"Doubt his father will appreciate that."

"No, but it seems he's still on his medication, at least. I think I heard them talking about the sister coming in now and again."

"I hope we don't see Nate's dad back in the dock for anything close to GBH, but I wouldn't put it past Harry Morgan." Alesha didn't remove her coat, so it seemed she wasn't staying. She moved to Ronnie Brooks' desk and looked him over carefully. "Morning, Sunshine."

"Is it?" Despite his eyes being closed, Ronnie was very much awake and alert. "Hadn't noticed."

"Not much to do, I take it?" She sat across from him and checked her phone, which was buzzing.

"Not for the copper who takes bribes, no." It wasn't a snap or a shot at the CPS for allowing such a line of questioning; it was just a fact. Word had come down from the super that Ronnie was to be kept away from the investigation and to be restricted to deskwork for the duration of the investigation.

"Hopefully that will get sorted, Ron." Matt finally spoke to his partner and senior DS. "I hate that all of this has blown up and gotten you into it, but I hope you realize why I had to raise the questions in the beginning." He was surprised he had gotten this far in his thought by now. Ronnie usually cut him off or waved it off. "It just didn't feel right."

"I know, Matt." Ronnie sighed slightly and turned to face the younger man. "I'm not cross with you, honest. This case has just been blown out of proportion by a copper I thought I could trust that was playing for the other guy the whole time."

"On that note," Alesha said suddenly. "Jimmy Valentine is out and about at the moment. With Liz discredited, there's still no one who can vouch for your whereabouts."

"Think it's time I tried something, then." Ronnie glancd over his shoulder toward the DI's office, and he frowned; his boss had heard him from where she stood in the doorway. "Nothing irrational or anything, Guv."

"Right." Natalie Chandler crossed her arms and leaned back against the doorframe while giving her senior DS a piercing look. "Out with it. What did you have in mind?"

"A recording device." Ronnie answered flatly.

"Like he won't suspect that." She retorted. "Come on, Ron. If you're going to risk your career on something-"

"Not done yet." Ronnie turned to face her fully while Alesha and Matt looked over his shoulder. "I'm thinkin' a very obvious one that he'll look for and one that he won't."

"Like those blokes using recording devices in a pen cap or something?" Matt almost meant it as a joke, but the idea was still a possibility. "You really think he'd fall for that?"

"He's a classic, Mattie." Ronnie nodded. "He'll look for the more obvious signs, because he's over-confident to a fault."

"Still a risk." Natalie thought it over for a moment. "What happens if he suspects and we can't get there in time?"

"Concerned for my safety, Guv?"

"Not at all. I'm sure we could write you off as furniture given the amount of time you've been here." She remarked as she stepped forward and filled a cup with tea before standing beside him. "Of course I am. I think it's a safe bet that we all are."

"All I can do is ask that you trust me on this one."

That had been a lot to ask, but in the end, they had. Ronnie had gone to the rooftop of Valentine's building armed only with his overcoat, an obvious wire, and another recording device hidden in plain sight. Techs were standing by to record in the alley nearest while Matt and Natalie waited in the stairwell. Both were braced for the worst despite Ronnie's assurances. He had gone up alone, and as far as anyone knew, the conversation was going well enough. There hadn't been signs of a struggle or even raised voices.

" _Did you get all of that, lads?_ " Ronnie's voice came over the radio, and there was a sudden grumble in the background.

"Let's go, Matt." Natalie stepped out onto the rooftop with the junior DS following her. As she approached Jimmy Valentine, Ronnie stepped away. Matt started reading the man his rights while Valentine said nothing; glaring daggers in DS Brooks' direction. Only when he had been escorted off of the rooftop and joined by two officers did Natalie speak again. "You alright?"

"S'pose I am, Guv." Ronnie shrugged; his overcoat starting to whip in the wind a bit. He had never fastened it back after being searched by Jimmy. "He was a good copper; good but predictable and over-confident."

"Might have been good before he started protecting a dealer." Natalie shook her head as she looked out at the view and then back at Ronnie. "Seen many a copper on the take and those that used their warrant cards for personal gain. I just don't get how they can look themselves in the eye in the mirror without feeling some sort of guilt or remorse."

"They're past caring about their duty when they start thinking of how the job can benefit them." Ron straightened up and glanced toward the stairwell's still open door. "Shall we? I'm guessing we've got a bit of a reception waiting."

"Sure you're alright?"

"Will be, Luv."

They had gone down the stairs, exited the building, and met the others who had been recording the entire conversation that went on between Jimmy and Ronnie. That was Transcribed and sent to the CPS to be used as evidence. Most from M.I.U. had gone their separate ways that night, but Matt didn't feel right about it; he remained at his desk after Ronnie and Angie had left. He and the senior DS hadn't gotten on all that well since this whole investigation started, but they had been talking a bit. It wasn't as much as he had hoped, but they weren't openly avoiding one another n the corridors or incident room anymore. Matt had finally finished his report on the arrest and was closing out his computer when he saw the light in the office ahead of him go out and the door open. It appeared that he wasn't the only one that had been procrastinating on going home this evening. With his monitor off, he stood and threw on his coat before pocketing his phone and wallet. "Guv."

"Matt." Natalie nodded as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and tucked it evenly inside her jacket. "Finally heading home, are you?"

"Yeah." The pair proceeded down the corridor and were out the door within a moment. As they headed downstairs, Matt thought about what had troubled him since this whole mess had started. "D'you mind if I have a quick word about something?"

"Speak your mind." Natalie already had a feeling she knew what it was about. She had seen the awkward interactions between the two men ever since Matt had started raising questions. "I'll assume this has to do with the Valentine case."

"Yeah." It had all seemed simple when he thought this conversation out in his head, but now he was about to trip over his words. "I… I guess I've been meaning to tell him that I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I think he knows that deep down." Natalie said this while Matt opened the door and held it open. "You know as well as I that he can be stubborn at times. He'll come 'round."

"I hope so."

"He will." She stopped before heading for the car park. "Don't worry about it too much, alright? I know you lot haven't gotten much time to just relax during this trial, so take some time. Early start in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah." Matt finally let a slight smile ease its way onto his normally somewhat worried face. He knew she was right; Ronnie was a stubborn one, but he was also a man who wouldn't let this investigation get between them. "I understand why he didn't want to look at the man. He worked with Valentine way back, and I got the sense that Jimmy helped him through some rough patches."

"He did." Natalie nodded gravely. Jimmy hadn't been the only one. She had seen Ronnie at his worst. "Then the man went and tried to point the finger at Ron for the missing heroine."

"Yeah." Matt stopped and looked his boss in the eye. "How did he think that would play out? He acted like they had all this good history, and he goes and throws Ronnie under the bus when he had nothing to do with the missing drugs. Surely he would have realized that Ron wouldn't just lie down and take that."

"He said that Valentine was over-confident." Natalie shook her head. "Maybe he did think Ronnie would just go with it; may have tried playing on the thought that he owed Jimmy for those hard times."

"Some friendship."

"Unfortunately, we all do it, Matt." She admitted. "Maybe not as overtly as Jimmy Valentine, but we all lean on those we're close to in order to better ourselves in situations. Most of us get it out of our systems when we're kids, but…"

"If I ever do something as stupid as that as a copper, make sure I'm sacked." Matt said this with a slight seriousness, but there was a hint of a smile behind it.

"I'll remember that."

"Goodnight, Guv," Matt went to head toward the car park as well while fishing his keys out from within his coat pocket. "And thanks for listening."

"Any time, Matt. Good night."

* * *

Months later, the conviction was in, sentencing had passed, and things were looking a little more normal for everyone. Ronnie and Matt had, for all intents and purposes, made up, and they were back to their normal antics. The entire team had been busy with a slew of cases that had come in, and it had done nothing but strengthen the bond that tied seven people together. While it was true that there were some things that stretched those bonds, there was always room for compromise. James and Alesha had their days when they didn't agree with George when it came to charges that were approved at the CPS, but the same could be said about Matt, Ronnie, and Natalie. Angie was a resident peace-keeper of the lot; for which everyone was grateful. So far, a ten year old girl had been convicted of murder, a released sex offender had been charged with murder but had been killed after the investigation, and the girlfriend had been offered a plea to manslaughter due to self defense or defense of others in her care. Those were just the high points. The ten year old, Rose Shaw, was in a juvenile facility until she turned eighteen while Paul Darnell's killer was serving out her sentence in Ashebridge. Now, the team was investigating the mass stabbing incident that had left three dead and one injured to the point where they wouldn't be able to continue in their career.

"Guv, He uses his Westminster library card to pick up perscriptions. We're checking it out now." Matt was saying as they headed through traffic. "That's Soho Square Library. Ronnie checked ahead."

"I'll meet you there." The DI's voice came through the phone, which was on speaker while they drove. "If there's to be a confrontation, I want all on hand. Don't make a move until I get there. Have local authorities been advised?"

"Next call we're making, Guv." Ronnie answered from the driver's seat.

"Be sure they're aware of the circumstances. I'll not have another major incident and you lot be accused of mucking about."

"On it." Matt ended the call and then proceeded to radio ahead to alert the locals.

"Don't know what we'll find in there, eh?" Ronnie spoke more to fill the silence that followed Matt's advanced warning than anything.

"Well, I hope we don't find a scene when we get there." Matt muttered. "The locals should stand down, but what if someone in that library sets him off? Then what?"

"That's why we're going a bit faster than we're meant to, Mattie." Ronnie said this as he made a quick but clean turn and set his eye on a spot to temporarily park the car near the library. Indeed, there were PCs moving in and getting into position already. "Be on your toes, eh?" While Matt nodded, Ron parked the car and looked around quickly. "No sign of the Guv, but that's because we were closer."

"Should we alert the staff inside?"

"No." Ronnie had thought about this but then he considered the tongue-lashing they'd get. "Wait. No need for us to go in and set him off if he hasn't been yet."

"How is it they function like that?" Matt asked as he got out of the passenger's side and crossed to the sidewalk. "I mean to go from being all manic and slashing to calmly going into a library and reading?"

"Sick minds, Son."

They waited outside until their boss arrived, and when she cleared the small crowd of onlookers, she waved them over. The plan was simple: get in, discretely get civilians out safely, and take John Patrick Smith without incident, but they all knew that usually never worked. His description from one of the librarians suggested he was wearing an overcoat, so that meant that he could still have the bayonet on his person. The three were to proceed in in plain clothes and act as if they weren't out of place, so when they entered, she motioned for Matt to go right, Ronnie to go left, and she would take the center. Having a brief word with the first employee she saw, Natalie spoke in quick and low tones.

"You spoke with a DS Brooks on the phone?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I'd like you to remain calm, alright?" She motioned toward the two that were preparing to flank in either direction. "We are going to go for Mr. Smith, but the officers outside are going to try and get as many of you out as quickly and quietly as possible."

"We didn't act until you arrived." The librarian said in a voice just above a whisper. "We didn't want to arouse suspicions. He's in the Ancient History block over there; has been since we opened."

"Alright. Well done on keeping things calm here. Start with the young ones over there and have them head for the door quietly. We'll direct any that come our way." After receiving a nod from the librarian, Natalie headed down the way she had previously indicated and saw Ronnie and Matt do the same. From what she could see, no on was in their direct path, and hers was clear as well. They all saw one another as they reached a break In the shelves, but as Natalie rounded a table, she spotted their target standing in the corner that the librarian had indicated. He hadn't seen any of them yet, so she motioned woth her hands for the boys to slow their progress; moving her eyes to where she had seen the wolly hat and long coat. Both seemed to catch her drift and eased up. Taking the more direct approach, Natalie ran a finger along the shelf until she found a particularly boring volume on Henry the 8th. Opening it and scanning its contents, she kept a sharp eye on Smith's movements. He was standing there, not looking at any book in particular, and scratching his unshaven face. Replacing the book carefully, she turned to him and gave him a once-over. His eyes had gone from the boks to her the second she had replaced the book. Speaking in a calm and casual tone, Nataliesaw the man tense up. "You alright?" That was all it took. He stared for a second longer before turning tail and running. "Matt, he's headed for you!"

"On it, Guv-" Matt hadn't had time to finish his statement before Smith rounded a corner into Matt's aisle and rushed him; knocking him back into a shelf. He then moved past and was prepared to go another way, but he was cornered. Natalie was at his back and Ronnie had met him at the next corner. Matt was working to untangle himself from the bookcase and storm of books that had fallen with it. Smith turned and looked wildly from Natalie to Ronnie and back before the former started talking in as calm a voice as she could manage.

"Take it easy, Mr. Smith-"

"I can't hear you." He started in a low volume before quickly starting to shout. "I can't hear you… I'm not listening! I can't hear you!"

"Mr. Smith…" Ronnie tried. "John, take it easy, Son-" At those words, the man whirled around and brandished something silver and sharp; the bayonet.

"Easy, Lad. Drop the bayonet." Natalie spoke again while he turned and waved it toward her. "Come on, no one needs to get hurt…" The whole time, he was shouting that he couldn't hear them and that he wasn't listening. By this point, Matt had managed to throw off the books and find even ground. His voice was added to the din.

"Stay where you are! Drop the bayonet!"

"No one needs to be harmed." Natalie continued in a loud but calm tone, although her patience was running thin. "Drop the bayonet, come on."

"No, no, no, NO!" John shouted. "I'm not listening!" He advanced on Natalie with the bayonet in his outstretched hand.

"Take him-" She just had time to say it before Smith made a wild downward slash and jab with the bayonet. A grey-black blur rushed past her as a white-hot pain erupted from her ribcage's lower left side. She saw Matt rush John Smith and tackle him to the floor while Ronnie side-stepped and moved toward Natalie with his jaw clenched and color draining from his face. Looking down, she saw her once white oxford shirt now stained crimson with the hilt of the bayonet just visible. Her head swam, breath hitched, and she reached wildly for anything to maintain balance, but the shelf that had been behind her was now on the floor.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Ronnie bellowed over the shouting of Smith, Matt reciting his rights, and onlookers screaming. He had managed to dart behind his boss, kick several books out of the way, and was now supporting her while easing her to the floor; careful not to touch the bayonet. "Guv, stay with me, alright?" He got her to the floor and looked over her. White shirt ripped where the bayonet had made contact, blood was seeping through it in generous amounts. "Natalie, Come on, Luv, keep your eyes open-"

"Get him out of here!" Matt ordered a pair of PCs to escort Smith out and went to the loo; returning with towels a moment later. "All they had, mate." He worked them so that they could apply pressure to the path that led to where the bayonet was lodged without pulling the blade out. "Someone's calling for an ambulance now…"

"Ron." Over the din, both Ronnie and Matt barely heard her. Natalie reached without looking and found one of Ronnie's hands as it pressed the now scarlet hand towel to her ribs.

"Guv," Using his free hand to cover hers, he looked down on her. Her breathing was uneven, and the color was draining from her face as his had done earlier.

"Ronnie-" Her breath caught n her throat, and though it was a weak coughing fit, the pain was evident. Involuntary tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as they stared up into her senior DS's face; her hand gripping his like a vice.

"We need that ambulance now." He said through gritted teeth as Matt shifted to get a better look toward the door. "No way we can get this out without causing more damage than has already been done."

"Should be here soon." Matt said it without thinking. He hoped it was true, but there was no way to know. Really, if he were honest with himself, EMS should have been standing by in the event of an incident while attempting to take Smith here. As he looked up, he scanned the crowd both inside and just beyond the pokice tape. "Wait, Ronnie, maybe there's someone with medical expertise here. You got this?"

"Yeah. Go." Ronnie, shifted so that he had a better hold on the now ruined towel while he pulled a fresh one from the short stack Matt had dropped. Quickly replacing the one he had, he looked back down; her eyes were closed. "Guv?" No response. "Natalie?" The hand that had been gripping his had slackened while he got the fresh towel, and he wanted to kick himself for not noticing sooner. "Oi!" He squeezed her hend and spoke a bit louder. "Not going like this, Luv. Come on, open your eyes!"

"Ronnie!" Matt rushed back past the police barricade and dropped back down onto the floor. "They're on the scene, coming in now. Looks like she thought of calling them before meeting us here." He noticed that the other man hadn't acknowledged what he was saying. "Ron?"

"Not responding, Matt." Ronnie managed as he looked from his boss to the open doors of the library. "Not losing her to that prat. I'm not havin' it."

"Ron, the medics are here. They're coming in." Matt motioned toward the door where a pair of them were indeed moving through it. "Back here!" Matt waved them back and stood to give them rom to work.

"Sir, could you step back, please?" One of the medics addressed Ronnie, and he reluctantly did. He stood near where Matt was and watched the pair go to work. One picked up the spare towels and continued to apply pressure while the other set up the trolley. When it finally came time to get her to the ambulance, Ronnie stole a look at his boss. Her eyes were open again and roving the immediate area.

"Ronnie, we'll need to be available for statements." Matt offered as the trolley was wheeled out and they followed behind it. "They'll want to know what happened here."

"They can take mine at the hospital." Ronnie said almost mechanically. His eyes hadn't left the back of the ambulance when the doors had closed and it had driven off with sirens blaring and lights blazing. At that answer, Matt extended a hand.

"I'll drive."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, here's my first attempt at a L&O UK fic, everyone. Worth pursuing? Let me know. :)

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"I take it others are handling the interview, then?"

It was the first real question he had asked about the case as Ronnie sat in the waiting area of the A&E. He and Matt had arrived just after the ambulance, and Matt had stayed long enough to see them bringing the trolley in before he said he was returning to the station to check on progress. It had been two hours, and he rang Ronnie to fill him in.

"Yeah. They're not going to let us handle this; say we're too close to it. Got some bloke, a DS, Sam Casey asking questions."

"We've met. He took a brief statement from me just after you left." Ronnie sat back in his chair with a sigh. He had just gone for a coffee and was now nursing it. "Seems alright."

"Any news on the Guv?"

"Removed the bayonet." Ronnie took a sip of his coffee before reeling off what the nurse had told him. "No vital organ damage. They've got her coming off of the anesthetic now, so I won't know much until a nurse comes back around."

"Keep us posted, yeah?"

"Will do." There was a man in scrubs and a lab coat stepping out, but he headed for the loo, so Ronnie changed topics briefly. "How's our man Smith?"

"They've got him restrained and are pumping medication into him now." Matt sounded bitter. "He kept going on about some army he was in and then he changed tack and talked about electronics. Honestly, Ronnie, I don't know whether to feel for him or laugh."

"He's lucky he only got your tackle, Matt. I'd honestly like a good five minutes with him without cameras or the tape."

"I didn't hear that." Matt said almost automatically. "I can see where you're coming from though, mate."

"Yeah." Ronnie cut himself off as a nurse came toward him. "Hang on a tick, Matt. Nurse coming out." He stood as she continued toward him, and when she reached him, she nodded in the positive while consulting her notes.

"DS Brooks?"

"That's right."

"She's cleared surgery. The bayonet caused as minimal damage as hoped for. There will definitely be room for recovery, but I expect it to be a full one."

"So no vital damage?"

"No. Thankfully, these wounds can be deceiving. There was a generous amount of blood loss, but that's sorted. These types of injuries are known to bleed well. In short, she'll be fine after some time. She's come ff of the anesthetic well and we've moved her to Parsons Ward. Feel free to see her, if you like."

"Thank you." Ronnie nodded and released a breath slowly. "I'll have someone contact you for the full medical report."

"Not a problem. We've already got the brief done. We'll just wait on the order." The nurse responded while running a hand through the blonde hair that had come loose from her bun.

"Thanks again." When she walked away, Ronnie went back to his conversation on the phone. "You hear all of that?"

"Yeah. I've got it on speaker, so Angie and James heard."

"Heading up to check in on her now." Ronnie strode from where he had been sitting and went for the lifts. "Might lose you on the way up, but I'll ring you back when I'm heading back to the station. I've already rung her sons and left messages. Danny's away at uni, and Jamie is due home soon."

"Let you know if we hear from them." Matt's voice was already cutting out slightly as Ronnie hit the button to close the lift doors, but what he was saying was still understandable over the interference.

"Cheers."

* * *

"So," Matt dropped his phone onto the desk and leaned back in his chair to look at Angie and James. "Where are we on this? We've got CID taking statements here, but do we still go on with interviewing Smith over the stabbings previous to this one?"

"Dunno." Angie frowned. "We had it before this happened, so it's just a toss up as to whether CID gets it or if we finish what we started."

"Devense brief could see it as a conflict…" James thought aloud. "I could see someone arguing that because of what happened to DI Chandler, you pushed the investigation to get him in the dock."

"Yeah, but that's just it…" Matt frowned. "We all know he did it. He had the bayonet on him during this incident. Got a few PCs waiting at hospital right now to collect it so that the lab guys can test it against the track wounds in the other victims."

"We've got a problem." Alesha entered just then and dropped a file folder onto Matt's desk with a muffled thump.

"Well done." Matt's frown deepened. "This day just gets better. What is it?"

"Your boy Smith has a history with the CPS." Opening the folder, Alesha thumbed through the paperwork before stopping on something. "One arrest for stalking a woman with notes that there were threats to kill, but the CPS reviewed and watered it down to section two."

"Harassment…" James shook his head. "Really? Who handled the case?"

"Henry Sharpe's department, but Michael Clarke handled it." Alesha looked between the other three. "This just means bad press. We had him before and he was let go. Oh," She looked to James directly now. "His solicitor wants him back on his medication as soon as possible."

"Agreeing to have a defense barrister," Angie commented. "That's progress."

"For now." Matt added. "Joanne Ellis is on her way in for a formal video ID."

"That will be a step in the right direction." James said as he threw on his coat again. "I'll head back and speak with George on the possibility of getting him in the dock after the ID."

"DS Devlin."

"Yeah?" Matt turned to face the one calling for him. It was the same one he had given his statement to. Sam Casey came down the hallway and passed the Guv's office before speaking again. "Where's DS Brooks?"

"Still at the hospital." Matt answered promptly. "DI Chandler is out on a ward now."

"Good. I'll need her statement." Sam straightened his jacket before continuing. "How are you proceeding with this case?"

"That's assuming we still have it." Angie commented.

"I don't see CID taking the entire case away, but for now act as if they haven't." Sam shrugged. "I'm not here to stir up trouble; just asking questions."

"The living victim, Joanne Ellis is on her way for an ID." Matt repeated.

"Good. I'll leave for the hospital after the ID."

* * *

Ronnie passed the nurse's station near Parsons ward with his mind going in a few directions. On one hand, he was concerned for the woman he was here to see, but on the other, he wanted to be there for the ID and subsequent interview. Then there were Natalie's sons to consider. They had been through a rough patch during her divorce proceedings and were just getting back on stable ground. Reaching the ward, he saw one occupant in, and her head was turned toward the window blocked by white sheer curtains. Any thought of the investigation vanished, if only temporarily as he tapped on the doorframe. "Guv."

"Ronnie," The voice that greeted him was rough; not to the point that it was unrecognizable, but there was a definite lack of total alertness. "Fancy a stand in the doorway, do you?"

"Well, I was going to ask about how you were feeling, but I can see your sarcasm is intact." He entered the ward and pulled up a chair before sitting down. "Alright?"

"S'pose." Natalie turned her head so that she was looking up at the ceiling. "Lying here having a think about what I should have done back there-"

"Don't go on about that, Guv." Ronnie cut her off. "You did it by the book. We were all there."

"Not going to matter when they point out the fact that you lot follow my lead anyway; you'd be obligated to say that." Natalie shot back.

"Regardless," Ronnie gave her a serious look as he leaned forward slightly. "Loads of others were there escorting people out of the building. Everyone saw what went down in that library."

"Maybe." Natalie finally conceded.

"No "maybe" about it."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just over two hours now." Ronnie checked his watch to confirm, but he already had an idea of what the time was. "Matt and I followed the ambulance from Soho Square."

"Been here the whole time?" Natalie turned her head back toward him with a look of bordering incredulity. "They need you in that office, not here being my babysitter."

"Well, I wasn't aware you needed one." Ronnie gave her a grin. "In all seriousness though, how are you doing?"

"Won't lie: it's still smarting." Natalie dropped the slight edge to her tone. "Matt back at the office?"

"Yeah. He and Angie are looking after things while another DS is taking statements in regard to Smith's capture. He'll be in to take your statement sometime soon."

"And Smith?"

"Don't know his precise details at the moment." Ronnie shook his head. "Next Matt calls, I'll ask. All I do know is that they've got him in restraints and are getting him regulated on his medication again."

"Should be asking him when you go back in." Natalie muttered.

"Don't think they'll let us keep this case, Guv." Ronnie answered honestly. "Conflict of interest and all."

"Conflict of interest…" Her tone suggested some disbelief. "This was the cost of doing the job, Ron; nothing more."

"We both know that, but I wouldn't put it past a dedfense barrister to try that line in court." Ronnie's phone buzzed in his pocket and he went to answer without looking at the ID. "Brooks, Yeah?" After a few seconds, he spoke quickly but calmly. "Yes, I did. All's alright, Son. Yeah, the A&E. I'll meet you, then. Right, ok." Hanging up, he looked back at his boss. "That was Jamie, Guv."

"My youngest, Jamie?"

"That's the one."

"What's he doing calling you?" Then the thought hit her. "You notified him…"

"I did." Ronnie nodded. "If I went 'ome and found out my mum was in hospital, I'd be going spare trying to find out what 'appened. He'll be on his way up shortly."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Not a problem." Ronnie did notice the softer tone Natalie used just then. It wasn't often that he heard her speak like this, and the last few times he had he wished he hadn't. In fact, the last time had been when she had been going through a rather troubling divorce from her husband, and Natalie had nearly worked herself into the ground to avoid going home. He would find her in her office looking over reports late and barely able to keep an eye open. Still, she would have the strength to argue with him, but it would usually end in him listening to a rant about the man that had upturned her life as if it were a rubbish bin. Lost in thought however, Ronnie wasn't paying attention when his phone went off again.

"You going to answer that?"

"Eh?" He blinked and then realized what she was referring to. "Oh, right… Brooks, Hello?"

"Ronnie," It was Matt. "Positive ID from Joanne Ellis. He's refused to comment on anything during, and Sam's just left to head over to take the Guv's statement. Just thought you'd like a heads up."

"Thanks, Matt."

"No problem. James has gone back to the CPS to sort out charges."

"Right, cheers." When the call ended, Ronnie leaned back in the chair again. "Positive ID from Joanne Ellis, Guv."

"That's progress."

* * *

"Just heard back from Matt." Alesha entered the office she shared with James and dropped into her chair. "DI Chandler apparently doesn't care whether charges are pressed on her behalf." This caused James to look up from the document he was scanning over. "You do have to admit though; assault on a police officer would only bolster our case."

"That's if he doesn't go for diminished responsibility." James nodded. "Somehow I can see his barrister going for it."

"You didn't hear?" Alesha sat up a bit straighter. As she asked this, George tapped on the doorframe and leaned inside. "He dismissed his brief."

"He what?" Both men asked in unison.

"Yeah. John Patrick Smith flat out dismissed his brief with intention to represent himself during the trial."

"And so the madness begins." George commented. "Luck of the draw had better be on our side, then."

"If we file by tomorrow, we'll know the justice by end of week." Alesha checked the calendar propped up on her desk.

"Why did he dismiss his brief so early?" James raised an eyebrow. "It only just been twenty-four hours since his arrest. Surely his medication hasn't kicked in fully yet."

"According to doctors, it has. They said it only takes a few hours for it to settle in the system. After that, he's… well, he's as sane as he can be."

"Well then, I suggest that you put on your boxing gloves, James." George straightened his tie. "In the meantime, I'll more than likely be playing host to the DPP."

"Not too much makeup, George." James cautioned with a smirk. Alesha flashed an amused smile, and their boss shook his head as he headed back to his own office. Once it was just the two of them again, the senior crown prosecutor looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "So, what are we going to do with this…"

"Hope we get a justice that sees it for what it is?" Alesha suggested. "Honestly, the risk of a mistrial is extremely likely if they let him represent himself. One step away from his medication and-"

"I know." James ran his hand through his short hair before finally looking back at his partner. "Well, find out whether Natalie Chandler will press charges and we can get the justice selection over and done with."

"On it. She's still in hospital, but I'll head 'round after making sure the medical examiner's testimony is solid on the other victims. They said they needed a day to be sure that the bayonet was the correct weapon."

"Good then. I'll see what his sister has to say."


End file.
